MAMI,PAPI Y YO
by ZURGAN
Summary: -papi-dijo la pequeña emocionada con lagrimas en los ojos,Ranma sorprendido-no yo no soy tu papa-papi claro que eres tu La pequeña Zurgan Saotome heredera del combate estilo saotome,hija de Ranma y como que su hija? te invito a descubrirlo y a seguir esta historia
1. Chapter 2

Ranma no se quedo a escuchar la situación el salió rápidamente de tras de zurgan no paro de buscar por toda Nerima ,al final en un terreno abandonado encontró una tienda ,se aventuro a entrar hay encontró a una pequeña pelirroja dormida abrazando a un peluche ,era un perro color crema tenía un collar se hacia llamar pou-chan la admiro le daba pena sinceramente no se dio cuenta que a pequeña se despertó.

Zurgan -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-dijo asustada en pose de combate

Ranma –nada solo que…-no pudo terminar por que la pequeña niña empezó a llorar-¿Qué tienes?-

Zurgan –lo…lo siento…pero te pareces a el y mucho-dijo entre lagrimas-perdon por confundirte con otra persona pero es que lo extraño hace años que no lo veía hasta que te vi a ti…-

Ranma vio la foto que la ojiazul tenia se percato no lo podía creer era cierto .Hasta zurgan se parecía a el ,no pudo evitar llorar unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalaron por su mejilla ,abrazo a zurgan como si se fuera a morir ,como cuando creyó perder a Akane ,se dio cuenta de que zur-chan lo abrazo también dejando a pou-chan en sus piernas se quedaron por unos minutos así

Ranma –aquí hace mucho frio te vas a resfriar mejor regresemos a la casa-le extendió la mano el cual la niña acepto

Zurgan y Ranma caminaban por toda ciudad obio aprovecharon para conocerse mejor…

Zurgan -¿papi tu tienes novia?-Ranma se sonrrojo por la pregunta pero al parecer ya no le molestaba que la pelirroja lo llame asi al parecer se hiso padre adoptivo

Ranma –claro que…-no sabia si decirle la verdad sobre Akane

Zurgan –papi es cierto lo de akane-chan que te vas a casar con ella

Ranma –quien te lo dijo?

Zurgan –me dijo mi abuelo genma

Ranma –te voy a contar un secreto pero no le puedes decir a nadie ok niña? La pequeña rio ,al vera su padre adoptivo como tomate

Mientras tanto en el dojo….

Akane –no puede ser donde se metieron?

Kasumi –espero que no les haya pasado nada-sonaba muy preocupada

Nabiki –no saben la fuerza que tiene esa pequeña niña verdad?-

Akane –nabiki solo es una niña…

Nabiki –si no me crees preguntale a papa…

Zurgan le estaba platicando a ranma ahora "padre adoptivo" lo que le conto hapoosai

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

Zurgan –que pasa maestro es algo que ver con mi papi?

Maestro -mira niña el no es tu padre-dijo tristemente

Zurgan –como?-dijo muy confusa

Maestro –veras tu padre lamentablemente muro fue en la guerra tratamos todo pero no pudimos hacer nada...lo siento mucho zur-chan ,de verdad-dijo el maestro quien consolaba a zur-chan sin ser un pervertido eso si es sorprendió a los demás

 ** _FIN DE FLASH BACK_**

Zurgan –pero sabes algo papi?-sonrrio

Ranma –que zur?-dijo ranma tomandole de la mano

Zurgan –ahora te tengo a ti…-dijo con los ojos llorosos

Ranma no pudo mas cargo a la pequeña y la abrazo-yo estare contigo ya no estaras sola me tienes ami yo soy tu PAPA-

Zurgan –sin duda alguna el mejor-le beso la frente y caminaron has que después de 22 minuto llegaron al dojo

 **QUE LES PARECIO ,ESO RESPONDE ALGUNAS DUDAS NO? JA ZURGAN ALFIN TUVO A SU PADRE SU VIAJE NO FUE EN VANO JAJA XD PERO COMO LO TOMARAN SUS PROMETIDAS BUEDO SE LOS DIGO EN EL OTRO CAPITULO NOS LEEMOS**

 **PD-DEJEN RECOMENDACIONES Y COMENTARIOS BYE**

 **ZURGAN**


	2. Chapter 3

Ranma y zurgan llegaron al dojo por fin después de tanto caminar ,se encontraban en la entrada pesando sobre como les diría que se quiere quedar con zurgan?

Papi que piensas?-pregunto la pequeña-estas nervioso-dijo con burla

La verdad es que si ,si estoy nervioso no se como se lo tomaran no se como lo tomara….olvídalo-no quiso decir el nombre de la persona

No sabes como lo tomara mi mami-dijo divertida ante el sonrojo de ranma

El se arrodillo a la altura de la pequeña zurgan-NO TE ATREVAz A DECIR ESO ENFRENTE DE LA FAMILIA-le grito

Noto como la pequeña empezaba a llorar dándole la espalda-perdoname zur pero es que-no termino de habar porque la pequeña niña lo volteo a ver

Jeje te engañe papi-le saco la lengua-pero que te sirva de lección-dijo sin parar de reir-vale te prometo será nuestro secreto-guiño un ojo

La familia escucho ruidos afuera asi que decidieron salir a ver ,encontraron a ranma y a zurgan sentados lo bueno es que llegaron al final de su platica

Pero que están haciendo allí se van a resfriar-dijo kasumi feliz de verlos sanos y a salvo

Lo sentimos-dijeron en coro los ojiazules

Pasen-invito kasumi

Oh vaya regresaste después de todo zur-chan-dijo Nabiki

Ranma ya decidido rompió el silencio-Necesito hablar con ustedes-miro a la familia-Akane puedes irte con zurgan un rato a tu habitación al rato regresan-la peliazul asintió llevo a zurgan a su habitación ,invito a zurgan a sentarse y hablar

De que quiere hablarles ranma?-se pregunto sin mas

Asi que este es tu cerdito-zurgan estaba con p-chan acareándolo-parece que si pudiste regresar a tu casa-le sonrió

A que te refieres-pregunto-akane

Un día me encontré con este cerdito tenia hambre y sed se quedo con migo unos días pero después me tuve que ir y le deje alimento y algo de suerte le di esperanzas de encontrar su hogar y míralo ahora-dijo mientras tenia el cerdito a su lado-por cierto como se llama? Tiene cara de p-chan-dijo riendo

Je pues asi se llama-dijo también riendo la peliazul

Mientras tanto ranma y la familia estaban hablando-estas seguro de esto ranma?-pregunto soun con seriedad-crees poder con el cuidado de la niña-dijo sin mas

Seguro-dijo ranma

Seguro?-dijo genma mostrando el cartel de panda

Asintió-bueno ranma desde ahora tu eres su tutor al fin se parecen y hasta en tu lado femenino-dijo soun

Es…cierto-dijo ranma sorprendido-"zur no sabe nada de eso ,bueno luego hablare con ella"-penso

Ahora es como lo tome akane y las otras-dijo nabiki a ranma eso le preocupo muchísimo

Llego la hora de la cena zurgan se sentó entre akane y ranma tenia su peluche favorito pou-chan ese perrito amarillo que le hacia sentir menos sola , estaban comiendo ya no se sentía sola al esta acompañada además de pou-chan

Kasumi que gran cocinera .eres tu lo preparaste?-dijo zurgan tan ansiosa de probar un platillo de su tia

Akane me ayudo-dijo sonriente como siempre

A todos se es resbalo una gota de sudor menos a akane y zurgan-que tan mala es para cocinar?-dijo la ojiazul-no te lo imaginas-dijo ranma-zur si no quieres morir mas vale que no pruebes su comida-dijo señalando a akane

No seas asi deja que ella lo pruebe y me diga como salió-dijo akane molesta-vamos zur-chan prueba-dijo sonriendo

Esta bien-probo una porción-esta buenísimo-dijo comiendo mas-luego me enseñas a cocinar este platillo-dijo riendo nerviosa y con una gota de sudor

Sabe mal verdad-dijo akane

Lo siento-dijo inocentemente

No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada ,pero gracias por decir que estaba bien es muy dulce de tu parte-dijo algo triste

Ten akane-le dio un dulce ,ella solo sonrió-te vez bonita cuando sonríes no dejes que te amarguen sigue así y triunfaras yo se que algún día serás la mejor cocinera del mundo yo te apoyo-dijo abrazandola

Ranma sin duda tu hija tiene un corazón de oro-dijo nabiki

Como que hija?-dijo akane algo preocupada

Después de contarle a akane de que ranma se quedara con zurgan terminaron de cenar

Zurgan ahora eres una saotome mañana quiero ver tu verdadera fuerza preparate-dijo genma

Viejo si le haces algo a zur te las vas a ver con migo-dijo ranma amenazante

No te preocupes abuelo ya veras no te defraudare-dijo zurgan

Bueno vamos a dormir-dijo soun

Zurgan te quedaras aquí por hoy mañana te doy un cuarto-dijo kasumi

No te preocupes tia-le dijo sonriente

Esa noche llovió muy fuerte tanto que la pobre no podía dormir decidió ir a ver si podía dormir con su papa era tan silenciosa que no podía ni despertar a una mosca es otra técnica que aprendió duran te su viaje

Llego con su papa pero dormía como tronco el señor no pudo mas y se acomodo con el lo abrazo y ranma también la abrazo ,ranma se despertó vio que la pequeña lo abrazaba y a su peluche tamben vio que de sus ojos salían lagrimas…

Mami?...mam?...papa mama no despierta…ya no va a despertar nos ha dejado…papa tu tampoco me dejes…me prometes que regresaras?...adios papi-decía zurgan en su sueño ranma solo la abrazaba mientras que soltaba unas lagrimas ¿desde cuando era tan sentimental?

Llego la mañana todos se despertaron por fortuna era sábado hoy no había clases en la universidad ,empezaron a bajar a desayunar allí estaba zurgan con kasumi

Que preparaste hoy kasumi-pregunto genma

Oh yo no hice el desayuno hoy fue zur-chan-dijo kasumi

Bueno no puede ser peor que akane o si?-dijo ranma que después recibió el puño de akane

Aquí esta…se ve bien no creen-dijo kasumi ayudándole a zurgan a llevar la comida

Todos estaban nerviosos por si era comestible o toxico empezaron a comer quedaron maravillados valla sabia sabroso

Oh zur-chan esta riquísimo-dijo soun- Sr. saotome tenemos suerte de que nuesta nieta sepa a cocinar a temprana edad

Es cierto tendo-dijo genma abrazando a soun llorando

Abuelos no es para tanto-dijo nerviosa la ojiazul

Zur termina de comer acuérdate que tienes que enfrentar a el viejo-dijo ranma

No te preocupes papi no te fallare-dijo entuciasmada la pequeña

Ya en el dojo cada quien en su posición de combate genma corrió hacia zurgan quien se quedo parada genma le lanzo una patada quien ella esquivo rápidamente hizo una técnica que sorprendió a todos

El truco de las castañas calientes-dijo zurgan

Ella…ya la sabe-dijo ranma sorprendido

Estas bien abuelo-pregunto zurgan preocupada le ayudo a pararse a su abuelo genma-abuelo lo has hecho muy bien y por eso te regalo esta moneda ,genma se quedo maravillado y abrazo a su pequeña nieta

Bueno me voy a bañar ,compermiso-dijo alegre pero antes fue con akane ,toco la puerta…

Puedo pasar-pregunto akane reconoció a voz de zurgan y le dejo pasar

Que pasa zur-chan-dijo akane

Es que no tengo ropa y quería saber si puedes ir a comprarme algo ,es que me voy a bañar-dijo algo apenada akane le pareció muy tierno y acepto

Akane se encontró un conjunto muy bonito era una camisa china rosa y unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros le pareció bien hasta se parecería ranma

Le dio la ropa a zurgan , le ayudo a vestirse y a peinarse ,llego la hora de la comida estaban sentados después de unos minutos terminaron dejando solos a zurgan y ranma hasta que algún toco la puerta akane fue quien abrió no se imagino a encontrarse con ukyo ,shampoo y kodachi la empujaron y entraron a la casa después se encontraron con ranma y una pequeña pelirroja parecida a el

Ranma quien ser esta niña que parecerse a ti?-dijo shampoo

Ran-chan quienes?-dijo ukyo

Ranma querido dinos-quien esta mini plebeya

Olvidan que estoy aquí papi quienes son?-dijo zurgan algo incomoda

Las 3 chicas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo zurgan ,le empezaron a reclamar a ranma quien zurgan defendió

 **GRACIAS POR ESPERAR PERO TENIA COSAS QUE HACER JAJA BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP 3 ES UN POCO MAS LARGO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS REVIWS**

 **-ZURGAN-**


	3. Chapter 4

Ranma estaba rodeado de 3 chica confundidas y furiosas no sabia como explicar que zurgan era su hija adoptiva .varias cosas se presentaron en su cabeza iba a explotar…

Ah zur te presento a shampo ,ukyo y kodachi-dijo ranma con algo de molestar-les presento a zurgan…mi hija "adoptiva".

Hola-saludo zurgan con una reverencia-soy zurgan espero que seamos buenas amigas-y que son de mi papi sus amigas primas…papi porque no me dijiste que tenia tias de tu parte?-pregunto

Zur-chan mira este trio de locas se creen sus prometidas-dijo akane molesta-asi que trata de acostumbrarte a verlas.

"Pero quien es la verdadera? La verdadera para mi es akane ella es la correcta…tengo un plan"-pensó la pequeña niña-hagamos algo yo voy a elegir a la verdadera prometida de mi papi mi futura madre ,hagan su mejor esfuerzo daré los resultados en unos meses…¿trato?-dijo traviesa.

Ser buena forma para ver quien ser prometida de ranma-dijo shampoo

Si yo seré tu mama zurgan ya lo veras no te fallare ran-chan-dijo ukyo-yo seré buena esposa y madre.

Jojojo zurgan querida yo seré tu nueva madre así podre estar con mi ranma-sama-dijo kodachi

Oigan acuerdense si hay trampas salen del juego y yo soy la juez-dijo zurgan

Oh zurgan querer ir al café de gato-pregunto shampoo amistosa

Vale shampoo, papi puedo ir?-pregunto zurgan con cara tierna-deja todo en mis manos papi confía en mi-susurro

Vale ten cuidado… confió en ti-lo ultimo- lo dijo en susurro

Si-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con shampoo-shampoo puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo zurgan

Claro ,decir zurgan que querer preguntar?-dijo caminando alado de a niña

Como te enamoraste de el…de mi papi-pregunto curiosa

Pues ser historia larga luego contártela-dijo sin mas

Llegaron al café de gato vieron a mousse quien abrazo a la pequeña en lugar de shampoo y recibió un buen golpe de parte de la chinita luego se puso las gafas y vio a zurgan .Le pareció interesante la historia de zurgan de su viaje sobre todo ;el no pudo evitar decirle que se parecía a su padre en forma femenina ,confundió a la pequeña pero ella no le dio importancia

Oye…mousse tu también eres de china?-dijo la ojiazul

Si-dijo mouse-y entonces qué haces aquí?-dijo zurgan curiosa-lo que pasa es que…me quedo porque estoy enamorado de shampoo pero…ella me rechaza ella solo quiere a ranma no tengo oportunidad contra el-dijo el pelinegro echándose en la mesa de pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba ,vio que una pequeña niña de tan solo 8 años lo consolaba se dejo llevar por aquel abrazo amistoso-no pierdas las esperanzas mouse yo se que ella te quiere pero no se a dado cuenta no te rindas-dijo la niña sin mas

Llego la bisabuela de shampoo vio que la niña practica artes marciales asi que la puso aprueba…

Shampoo quiero que peles con esta chica-dijo señalando a zurgan con su bastón-quiero saber si eres digna de ser una saotome ,zurgan se sorprendida estaba orgullosa de serlo no podía fallar acepto el reto salieron del restaurante y empezaron a pelear shampoo saco sus chuis estaba sorprendida de la rapidez de la niña

Zurgan no tardo en corresponder los golpes hizo una de las técnicas mas espectaculares del japon se trata de "la técnica del torbellino" esa técnica consiste en desaparecer su presencia y atacarle en los puntos débiles y asi fue la pobre de shampoo termino agotada zurgan estaba orgullosa si era digna de ser una saotome demostró que era mas fuerte que shampoo la ayudo a incorporarse tenían hambre asi que le invitaron una sopa ya era tarde asi que shampoo y mousse la acompañaron a su casa…

Tener zurgan sopa para ranma-decia shampoo aun adolorida-no olvides visitarnos-se despidieron la pequeña toco la puerta ,la recibió su panda quien sabe que es su abuelo entro se encontró con akane para ella esa peliazul era la uni madre que ella quería pregunto por su padre que se encontraba en el dojo fue a verlo pero antes le invito a akane una de las sopas que le dio shampoo

Papi-llamo

Oh ,regresastes como te fue-pregunto

Bien ,te mandan esto-tenia las manos en la nuca y le dio una sopa-ven sentémonos

Oye papi te quería preguntar…si tu le has ganadado a shampoo…-dijo nerviosa

Sip…porque tu ya le ganaste?-pregunto mientras seguía comiendo ,la pequeña asintió con pena eso le sorprendió a ranma no pudo creer que una niña de 8 años derrotara a una amazona sin duda era fuerte la niña después de relatarle lo que paso decidió tomar un baño se puso su camisa sin mangas y unos shorts y se colo a dormir con su papa

Al dia siguiente se fue a entrenar salió con akane a correr no corrieron mucho se baño peino estavez quiso jugar a un juego que le llama "disfrazarse de papa" asi que se puso una camisa china color blanca con broches dorados y unas muñequeras doradas y se hiso una trenza todos se sorprendieron le preguntaron por que ese cambio tan repentino solo dijo que estaba jugando a "disfrazarse de papa"

Solo falta una cosa-dijo akane le hecho un vaso de agua a ranma quien se transformo en la pelirroja

Que te pasa akane-le grito estaba nervioso de que zurgan se asustara

Te pareces a mi ,papi-dijo sonriendo

(Parece que ya sabia lo de jusenkyo ,por eso veía igual al viejo)-penso le dio gusto saber que a pesar de que se transformara la niña no le replicara podría vivir con eso

Oh 3 monedas ,una para mi abuelo soun ,otra para nabiki ,y otra para mi abuelo gennma-ellos amaban a esa niña sin duda tiene un gran corazón…

 **Hola gracias por esperar mi actualización no pude antes por que tenia problemas pronto voy a abrir mi pagina en facebook pero pueden seguirme en twiter síganme como zurgan(zur-chan) pronto abrire mi canal de youtube les aviso con anticipación nos leemos pronto gracias a todos por sus reviws**


	4. Chapter 5

por fin era lunes todos los universitarios estaban en la escuela ,la pequeña Zurgan caminaba por una vaya fue a recojer a su papa y "su futura mama" ese era uno de sus sueños...tenia un bonito conjunto chino era una camisa azul con flores vainilla ,el pantalon era igual sus coletitas y una boina azul ,ella no se podia sacar de la cabeza esa conversacion consigo misma...

 **FLASH BACK**

 **(pensamientos zurgan)**

 **Y quien seran estas tipas que se ven tan amigable con mi papa**

 **ooh con que son sus "prometidas" para mi solo Akane es la unica, papa lo confeso**

 **tengo un plan yo soy ahora su hija tengo derecho a escojer a mi madre no?...bueno el plan consiste en decirles sobre el concurso haciendo que Akane participe voy a desaserme de esas 3 locas**

 **todo por tu felicidad papa gracias por todo te amo mucho**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

 **(pensamientos de zurgan)**

ah? no han salido...bueno me voy a dar una vuelta por ahi-se fue y se topo con una escuela primaria habia niños de su edad se asomo por las puerta habia niños y niñas pero todos andaban en grupitos de amigos ,se percato de que un grupito de 3 niños se le acercaba parecian de esos niños ricos mimados

-hola me llamo Ling como te llamas ,linda-muy quitado de la pena

-ahh...soy Zurgan-estrecho su mano con la del niño .era un castaño de ojos verdes...-mucho gusto-dijo la pelirroja

-oh que hermoso nombre ,ellos son mis amigos-presento era un rubio de ojos grises y un pelinegro de ojos cafes...

-buno me tengo que...-no pudo terminar la frase por que el castaño la interumipio

-nos acompañas a la heladeria ,te invito un helado-

ahh...no hoy no puedo pero otro dia quisas...adios-se fue corriendo a por su papa

-que niña mas bonita tengo que saber donde vive ,ella es la elejida de ser mi futura novia...-dijo arrogante y orgulloso

Mientras tanto la pequeña llego a la universidad encontro a su papa y Akane despues de unos minutos de conversacion se marcharon a casa .Ranma y Zurgan van por la vaya y Akane por la banqueta

-siempre discuten... ya paren de una buena vez jaja parecen novios peleandose-dijo la niña siempre amable ,ante eso los otros pararon-oigan almenos con migo no tienen que fingir se que se gustan pero aun no se han dado cuenta par de tontitos-dijo con las mandos sobre la nuca y mirando alfrente ella andaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-( **por que... me estaba coqueteando? si asi se dice..no me interesa pero el peiinegro ese es muy lindo me pregunto como se llamara...bueno quisa me vuelva a topar con ellos otro dia me gustaria ir a la escuela necesito aprender mas pero yo soy muy inteligente hasta ya puedo escojer carrera pero me tendre que hacer la medio tonta eso me pasa por leer** **mucho ,tengo que decirle a mi papa sobre mi don algun dia se va a enterar** )-

no se dio cuenta de que se alejo mucho de sus "padres"pero se topo con alguien que ayudo durante su viaje el tiene pecima orientacion..

-Ryoga-kun!-dijo muy sorprendida de que su compañero de viajes estaria ahi enfrente suyo...se bajo de la valla y le dio un abrazo amistoso

-Zur-chan cuanto tiempo si verte-correspondio el abrazo

-como has estado?-le pregunto el chico de la pañoleta

-muy bien ya encontre a una familia que me quiera y mi papa es super ven conocelo-se lo llevo le dijo que su papa fallecio y la adoptaron pero su papa se parecia de verdad a ese joven universitario

-llegamos-informo

Ryoga se sorprendio de que su casa haya sido nada mas y nada menos donde vivia su amada Akane el dojo Tendo

-pequeña zur-chan acaso tu papa se llama Ranma Saotome el fue quien te adopto?-pregunto

-si ese mismo-brillaron sus ojos, su papa era un heroe para ella

a unos pasos se encontraban la pareja favorita de todo Nerima se sorprendieron de que el joven Ryoga acompañara a la pequeña pelirroja

-Ryoga que haces aqui?-pregunta la peliazul-bueno no nos quedemos aqui entremos-invito

-papi ven necesito hablar contigo a solas-insistio la pelirroja

-bueno ,vamos en un momento los alcalsamos-informo,ivan hacia el dojo ahi se pusieron enfrente a enfrente-que pasa por que me has traido aqui?

-prestame tu brazo-el obedecio se remango la playera china al igual que ella-perdoname por hacer esto-la pequeña le puso un trozo de cinta de trabajo de esa color gris, se la puso y se la arranco le dolio mucho al pobre pelinegro, pero despues se sorprendio,la pequeña le puso su mano y vio que en el brazo de la niña se puso la marca que le hizo a el despues se desvanecio el ya no tenia nada de marca ni de dolor

-pe...pero como lo hiciste?-pregunto el ojiazul

-digamos que es un don,pero si trato de revivir a alguien ,la muerte se me pasa a mi-dijo seria la peirroja

dejo solo a su papa y decidio ir a caminar eso la despejaria de su mente se fur hacia el parque se sento en una banca y ahy estuvo meditando, vio que alguien se sentaba a su lado era aquel niño pelinegro de ojos chocolates

-hola-dijo Zurgan

-hola,tu eres Zurgan, no?-ella solo asintio con la cabeza-me llamo Rey,Rey Tamaya para servirte-respondio el pelinegro

 **bueno aqui actualizada la historia dejen reviws y megustas para que la sigua e tenido problemas familiares y pues no se me a dado mucha inspiracion**

 **este capitulo lo dedico a Akane Redfox espero que me siguas tanto en twitter como en face y espero salir de nuevo en tu pagina perdon si no lo hago largopero por aqui hay probemas**

 **hasta el sig cap**

 **Zurgan**


	5. Chapter 6

Perdon por la tardansa jaja muchos me han pedido continuacion de la historia pero miren les propongo algo los capis no van a ser muy largos ni muy corto pero tratare de actualizar todos los dias,dejenme sus reviws para la continuacion si es lo que desean

 **Ranma: ya nos tenias esperando demaciado**

 **Akane:si dios mio ya quiero seguir ,hoy preparare algo para la familia**

 **Zurgan y Ranma: O.O"**

 **Akane :vamos ya casi me sale el sushi**

 **Zurgan:yo te ayudo u.u"**

 **Ranma :y si mejor zur cocina ya que Akane es una tonta marimacho boba**

 **Akane:ya veras "sacando el mazo de quien sabe donde"**

 **"zurgan ve como Akane corretea a su Papa "**

 **Zurgan: nunca cambiaran jaja, bueno comenzamos el capi disfrutenlo...**

 **comenzamos**

los personajes de ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen , les pertenesen ala gran RUMIKO

-personajes hablan-

 **-(personajes piensan)**

 **-"notas autora,zurgan"-**

 _ **-TÚNELES BACK-**_

"NARRA ZURGAN"

-Despues de esa conversacion amistosa con Rey nos emepezamos a juntar mas... pero no se por que me dice que en secreto ,bueno el caso que ya paso una semana desde que le pedi al abuelo soun que queria entrar a la escuela... pronto acabaria el año escolar ya entraria a cuarto de primaria dice mi tia kasumi que me debo preparar para el examen de admicion Vaaa pamplinas yo lo puedo pasar un una mano por la espalda,con los ojos vendados **"si ya se lo que piensan que como una niña ya esta con el conocimiento de una universidad ,yo si pues desde que empeze el viaje me aventure a expolorar aprendi varias lenguas extranjeras y varias que me parecieron de otro mundo"** jaja me acuerdo cuando le ayude a precticar a mi papa una de mis tecnicas que aprendi pero le hice la broma mas grande que he hecho lo hice bailar, si bailar el gran Ranma Saotome bailando el segundo mejor artista marcial de todo japon ,jaja se preguntaran por que segundo ja es ridiculo pero yo Zurgan Saotome soy la mejor artista marcial del mundo supero a mi papa por mucho " **ya le saco el orgullo a su padre"** Me ha pedido que le enseñe una tecnica que se llama la tecnica del torbellino esa tecnica la use para derrotar a shampoo todos dicen que es demuestre me verdader fuersa pero no simpemente no ,pareceser que ya eh llegado a casa

-ya llegue-anuncie

-te estamos esperando para comer-dijo mi tia kasumi

-gracias-respondi,todos comemos en paz platicaban reian contaban lo que hicieron en el dia pero nose hay algo que me incomoda no se que es pero preciento que viene algo arriesgado para mi familia

-y bien Zurgan como te gustaria-me pregunto mi tia Nabiki

-eh...perdon pensaba en algo cual era la pregunta?-respondi apenada sintiendo denuevo esa sensacion

-¿que que quieres para tu fiesta de cumpleaños ?ya se hacerca-respondio

-falta un mes-deje sorprendida- **(es cierto estaba tan distraida que no me di cuenta que falta menos para mi cumpleaños es sorprendiente que yo naciera el 31 de diciembre)**

 **"por si no lo saben yo naci el 31 de diciembre a las 9:15 tanto por eso se lo puse a zurgan ya que ella y yo somos una"**

 **-** gracias por la comida,ire a entrenar al dojo-dije con algo de trizteza y confucion,todos en la mesa me veian con preucupacion sobre todo mi papa nose tenia ganas de llorar nose donde quedo mi felicidad poor que la guarde ya no soy la misma sera que...o no...no otravez

-haaaa-se escucho mi grito desde el dojo-un...un...-

-que paso- llego mi mama para mi siempre era ella mi mama detras de ella mi papa

-estas bien-luego fijo la vista y sinto el mismo terror que yo

-un...un...ga..un Gatoooooo-grito el maltido desgraciado se nos estaba hacercando parecia una cruel broma-alejenlo de mi-suplicabamos

-a caso zurgan sabia la tecnina del gato-dijo el abuelo genma. me asuste mucho cueando el gato estaba parado sobre mi yo estaba tirado en el suelo

-miau...miau-empezo a maullar mi papa ,derrepente todo se borro parece que cai en sueño

 _"NARRACION NORMAL"_

-miau...miau-la pelirroja empezo a maullar

-miau..miau-los dos "gatos" se empezaron a reconocer de pronto la gatitta estaba ronrroniando a su papa no parecia desagradarle

-miau-dijeron los dos se aproximaron hacia Akane

-Ranma,Zurgan despierten-dijo nerviosa la peli azul,cerro los ojos pero cuando los abrio vio que uno esba ensima suyo y otro jugando con su liston

-valla hermanita eres un himan para los gatos-dijo Nabiki

-mejor calla-dijo disgustadapero ala vez con una sonrrisa- **(mis dos gatitos)**

 **gracias por esperar de verda les invito a leer un fic chulo que se llama Verdad o Reto de Kalpana jaja mi es una inspiracion**

 **a todos los que me dejaron sus reviws gracias por ser pacientes e mejorado algo no**

 **pues si quieren continuacion dejen reviws**

 **zurgan**


	6. Chapter 7

_NARRA ZURGAN_

Desperte en mi cuarto no recuerdo nada solo que vi un gato en el dojo uff hasta mencionarlo me da un escalofrio me duele un poco a cabeza de hecho ese dolor se va haciendo mas frecuente sera mejor que valla con el ,baje las escaleras y hay estaba mi papa todavia inconciente ,parece ser que tiene un dulce sueño pues no deja de murmuriar mi nombre y el de Akane lo volvi a acobijar y le di un beso en la mejila,le anuncie una de mis tias que hiba a salir con el doctor,me esperarian para en el camino me encontre con nadamenos que Ukyo me invito a su restaurante de nuevo con eso de,el concurso no me deja en paz no me cae mal la verdad si Akane se reusa a casarse con mi papa ella es mi segunda opcion,despues de ir con el doctor a que me checara fui con Ukyo el doctor dijo que con un reposo de entrenamiento se me quitaria despues de todo entreno muy duro a diario ,me acuerdo como fui ala casa de los Kuno casi muero por Kodashi

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 ** _-bienvenida zurgan-me dijo Kodashi_**

 ** _-hola-respondi_**

 ** _-bueno mira te mostrare tu proxima casa jojojojo-rio_**

 ** _-jaja si claro-respondi nerviosa despues de todo no me gusta su atuendo rosa ese vestido no le queda con su peinado_**

 ** _-bueno vamos al jardin-me dijo dandome una rosa_**

 ** _-vale-respondi,me aterre demaciado cuando vi a mi proxima "mascota"_**

 ** _-wow un cocodrilo-dije aterrada_**

 ** _-si es mi lindo Don pestillo ojojojo-respondio con su absurda risa...despues de un rato coversando todo sobre mi papa me despedi_**

 ** _-espera-me dijo sujetandome de la solafa de mi camisa china-acuerdate si no soy yo la esposa de mi Ranma-sama seras un nuevo jugete de Don pestillo,y no me importa si eres su hija -dijo amenasante y despues me arrojo al lago de el cocodrilo_**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Claro que le dije a mi papa que estaba descalificada,no me dio miedo su amenaza **(si como no -.-")** ya llegue con ukyo tenia hambre queria comer un rico pan japones de verduras

-hola-me dijo,mientras yo tomaba asiento

-hola ukyo como te va-respondi

-bien,oye...sobre lo del concurso como voy-me dijo sirviendome mi pan

-a si vas muy bien ya solo falta una semana para la eleccion-dije con comida en la boca **(que glotona igual que ranma)**

-bien-respondio muy entusisasmada-ten llevale esto a Ran-chan es su favorito de camaron-me dio el paquete

-vale adios-me despedi-luego me tope con Rey el es mi mejor amigo, pero por desgracia bino con Ling ,claro no deja de hablar de el como quisiera sacar el señor maso y darle una buena... **(jeje señor maso de akane asi le puse)** siempre insistiendo en que yo sea su novia ,pero yo estoy interesada en otro, mire a Rey ,me sonrroje,bueno despues de recibir millones de regalos de Ling por fin me pude ir

-uff-suspire recargandome en la puerta que acaba de cerrar

-hola-me saludo mi papas-necesito hablar contigo-no se como pero me cargo me mi camisa,ya que yo controlaba mi peso asi que fue facil para el,llegamos a nuestra habitacion-como sabes la tecnica del gato-me miro serio

-ves que te conte que una vez me entreno el maestro hapossai cuando tenia 3 años?-el asintio con la cabeza-pues el me la enseño,claro ahora estoy como tu papa-respondi

-desde cuando dejo de ser tu "papi"-solo me pare sin mirarle a la cara-no sientes esa sensacion de que algo se aproxima,como artista marcial deberias sentirla-de dije

-pues no la siento-lo mire seriamente-te...sientes bien ,que tienes?-me pregunto

-ni yo lo se...-

 **ZURGAN:gracias les mando un abrazo muy grande**

 **AKANE: oye hoy no sali yo cuanndo voy a salir?"la mira peligrosamente"**

 **RANMA: es por que nadie te quiere**

 **ZURGAN: no hubieras dicho eso"saco un mini señor maso y lo noquio"**

 **AKANE:idiota**

 **RANMA: oigan saben que rima con Bakane?"negaron las chicas"Pues AKENE JAJAJA..entiendes akane-bakane**

 **Z Y A: U.U"**

 **AKANE: hasta la proxima...ranma ven aca que dijiste**

 **,bueno espero que les aya gustado sayonara"se aleja" no akane no tan fuerte lo vas a matar"se escucha,bueno ya me entienndes"**


	7. Chapter 8

_NARRA RANMA_

-ni yo lo se...-me respondio,solo vi como salia de la habitacion,derrepente tuve esa sensacion de la que me hablaba,nose...era como que si ,alguien con una gran aura viniera ,me fui al comedor era la hora de la cena todos nos reunimos ella estaba en medio ,igual con la misma actitud...¿donde esta esa linda pelirroja,con tanta felicidad,tan bondadosa,dodnde quedo mi zurgan?ohh...es cierto lo que me dicen la paternidad combia,tendre que haberiguar a como de lugar lo que le pasa...pasaro ya un mes y sigue con esa apagada actitud

-adios ,voy a ver a Rey-se despidio,no me parece que valla con ese niño me da mala espina...lo que me parecio raro es por que llevaba una veo como desaparece por la puerta,no dude en pararme y segurla ,vi tambien como Akane se dirijia ala puerta...le pregunte a donde hiba y me respondio que hiba sallir con su amiga Yuka,nos despedimos y se fue...pasaron unos minutos y yo seguia a zurgan hasta que paro...empezo a correr y yo tras de ella hasta que doblo la esquina y yo no la vi hasta que escuche una voz...

-creiste que no sabia que me seguias-me dijo ,volteo y no hay unos segundos y ahy estaba ella-¿que...acaso no sabes desaparecer tu precencia?-me respondio de brazos cruzados

-si,pero no crei que...-no pude seguir por que me interrumpio

-solo,no me siguas de acuerdo?-me dijo antes de salir saltando,por la valla...cuando estubo por saltar la detube

-espera...-me miro-no quiero que vallas con el...te la pasas mas alla que en el dojo-le dije

-no estes celoso...solo le estoy ayudando a practicar-me miro,pero en sus ojos...no se reflejaba ningun sentimiento

-¿QUE TE PASA ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR TI ,NOSE PORQUE CAMBIASTE TANTO ,ANTES ERAS LA NIÑA MAS FELIZ Y AHORA...!AHORA NOSE QUIEN ERES¡DONDE QUEDO MI ZURGAN!-le grite como a nadie mas

-solo te voy a decir que te prepares...-me miro con lagrimas en los ojos-en unos dias ,regresare no me busques-se volteo para retomar la marcha-...solo entrena duro ,prectica tus tecnicas...pero lo mas importante es que...si me llegara a pasar algo no me olvides papi-vi como en el suelo caian sus lagrimas-TE AMO-me grito luego de saltar...me quede en shock,como para seguirla...pasaron 3 dias ,segui su consejo de entrenar muy duro...

 _NARRA ZURGAN_

 ** _(flash back)_**

me aleje,corri todo lo que me dieron mis piernas...llegue donde estaba el maestro happosai y le conte:

-¡maestro,maestro!-grite angustiada

-!que pasa, mi niña¡-dijo lanzandose a mis pechos

-!Dejese de bromas y escucheme¡-dije dandole un codazo en la cabeza

-dime que pasa-dijo con su chichon

-ay viene...kimi...kiminoko-respondi apunto de llorar

-con rason senti esa presencia, hacercandose-me respondio

-valla y digale,ala familia...que volvere en 3 dias-respondi dandole la espalda

-pero Ranma el puede...-interrumpi las palabras del maestro

-No! ¡ES MI PELEA... YO...VENGARE LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE!-exclame grintandole,nunca habia esta tan furiasa

 **(fin flash back)**

la verdad tenia mucho miedo...temo que algo le pueda suseder a mis seres queridos...ya estoy llegando a mi casa...toco y me reciben con lagrimas en los ojos

-hola-respondi secamente,nose cuando pero senti como Akane me abrazaba

 _NARRA AKANE_

la abraze como si no la viera en años es mi niña es mi futura hija como no voy a estar trizte,empeze a llorar...aun recuerdo como me eligio

 **(flash back)**

-hoy, es el gran dia...en el que les digo quien sera la verdadera prometida de mi papa-dijo felizmente,las 3 estabamos nerviosas en especial yo

-ha sido duro es la verdad,voy a decir el nombre de la elegida y voy a decir por el cual la elegi-mi corazon latio muy rapido-.y,la promrtida oficial es...eres tu AKANE!-dijo emocionada y brincando

me sonroje mucho no lo esperaba,volte a ver a Ranma y el estaba muy feliz y sonrojado...ahy supe que tenia posibilidad de ser correspondida

-por que a ella y ami no-chillo shampoo

-ya lo sabia-dijo ukyo secamente,soltando unas lagrimas

-muy facil...ustedes solo me querian por estar alado de mi papi...solo me utilizaron,no me quieren verdaderamente...en cambio Akane aun que no fuera una de las prometidas ,ella me mostro el verdadero cariño de una madre-empezo a sollozar-por eso...por eso...LA ELEGI-corrio hacia Ranma y refugio en sus brazos abrazandolo,el la cargo y se fueron saltando por los techos,yo me quede en shock

despues de unos minutos,me fui a casa y ahy estaba ella esperandome,no me di cuenta cuando me abrazo...agache la mirada y vi que estaba llorando,me arrodile y tambien la abraze -te quiero mama-me susurro y entramos a casa

 **(fin flash back)**

la invite a que entraramos,me pregunte donde estaba Ranma y le dije que en el dojo

 _NARRA RANMA_

esta perfeccionando una de mis tectnicas cuando la vi entrar...me sorprendi llevaba el pelo suelto,y traje de entrenamiento

-hola-me respondio igual de seria

-hola-respondio emocionado de verla

-que bueno que te encuentro-me dijo-vamos a entrenar-

-pero no prefieres...-no pude terminar,me interrumpio

-¡NO,MAÑANA TENGO UN COMBATE IMPORTANTE QUE NO PIENZO PERDERR-dijo sollozando

-y de que se trata ese combate se podria saber-respondi enojado

-la...la...LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE-me dijo mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero pude ver como se escapaban sus lagrimas

-pero,no fallecio...por enfermedad-se me fue el enojo

-!EL FUE EL CAUSANTE DE SU ENFERMEDAD,POR...UN MALDITO HECHIZO-me dijo,vi como su cuerpo temblaba y apretaba lo puños por no estallar...me arrodille y la abraze lloro,lloro hasta que se quedo dormida...la carge y nos fuimos a nuestra habitacion y la quede pensando por unos minutos de todos los momentos que pase con ella,me vencio el sueño y me dormi abrazando a la presonita que cambio mi vida

 **FIN**

 **no es cierto de hecho la proxima actualizacion es un gran especial"primera batalla"**

 **ZURGAN VS KIMINOKO ¿quien ganara?**

 **dejen sus reviws y les invito a leer el fic de Kalpana RS "verdad o Reto" yo aparesco en el fic me pueden dejar algun reto o pregunta si lo desean**

 **bueno hasta aqui el cap**

 **nos vemos a la siguiente**


	8. Chapter 9

Se ve a un joven de unos 26 años tapado por una capucha negra enfrente de la entrada a nerima

-no me equivoco...aqui vive esa pequeña mocosa-agrego el misterioso chico con una sonrisa malevola

-pronto...nos enfrentaremos-rio maliciosamente

Lejos de ahy una pequeña peliroja entrenaba duro aunque su cuerpo le pedia que parara...seguia deprimida pero eso era su has bajo su manga,en una esquina del dojo se encontraba un Ranma angustiado viendo cada uno de sus movimientos,de vez en cuando la agarraba como un costal de papas y se la llevaba a comer o tomar agua no podia seguir asi algunas veces se pregunta como seria su oponente algunas veces sentia aquella sensacion del cual le hablla la pequeña niña,de pronto vio como la pequeña terrminaba su kata y se fue corriendo a su cuarto ,no tardo ,mucho en seguirla y abrio la puerta y hay estaba tumbada en su futon abrazada a pou-chan...se metio a la recamara y cerro la puerta luego se puso alado de ella vio que sus ojos estaban cerradas pero de vez en cuando veia que fruncia el ceño

-que haces?-solto de repente Ranma

-meditando-respondio secamente

-ohh-dijo sin mas,la verdad estaba enojado ya que la peliroja no le hacia ni el menor caso...-HAS LLEGADO A MI LIMITE-le grito mientras la cargaba como un costal de papas

-AAAA,QUE TE OCURRE ?¿A DONDE ME LLEVAS...?-dijo mientras hacia berrinche

vio como su papa de una patada abrio la puerta de su prometida ya oficial...-AKANE... HABER SI TU PUEDES HABLAR CON ESTA NIÑA, HABER SI TE HACE CASO A TI!-le grito enojado y dejando a la niña en el suelo y cerrando de un puertazo,ella seguia en el suelo pero con los los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido conservando la dignidad

-bueno no tengo nada que hacer aqui,adiós mama-ante ese comentario Akane se sonrojo

-espera...-la detuvo-¿Que tienes?-pregunto en tono cariñoso

-nada ,no es nada-dijo seria

-anda, sabes que puedes contar conmigo -

-quiero pedirte un favor-

-dime que es lo que quieres-

-dime cosas desagradables-la peliazul se sorprendió ante la petición

-para que...-

-es un secreto-dejo apagadamente,y así fue le dijo de variedad como si se tratase de su prometido...se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de todo lo que dijo y se llevo una mano a su boca,vio como la pequeña se le salían las lagrimas y salió de corriendo de su habitación

Llego en otro dia a Nerima,se vida nublado avisando la llegada de la lluvia;un joven de la trenza entrenaba en el Dojo practicando sus técnicas ,vio a un tipo con una capucha negra cubriendo se de esta y lo vio ahí parado sin moverse

-puedo ayudarle?-pregunto el ojiazu

-aqui vive Zurgan...Saotome-este ultimo lo dijo con repudio

-Es mi hija- dijo con orgullo

-bueno dígale a la mocosa departe de kiminoko;que le espero a las 6:30pm,en el terreno baldío,que no se confié-y fue ,Ranma De inmediato fue con la pequeña

-ya es hora..-dijo la pequeña

continuara...

Konichiwa^.^

Como están feliz 2016

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños y agradezco las felicitaciones

Espero que les aya gustado

Dejen sus reviews

En el próximo CAP : Zurgan 2 parte final

No te lo puedes perder

Sayonara^.^

PD: el próximo CAP mas largo prometido


	9. Chapter 10

_Narra Zurgan_

-estoy lista-me dije a mi misma,salí del Dojo y fui a el terreno baldío llevaba mi traje de entrenamiento y me prepare mentalmente-ok,me tiene que salir bien es la primera vez que intento hacerlo-vi a mi contrincante hacercarse

-vaya cuanto tiempo-me restregó secamente

-si la ultima vez fue...cuando lanzaste ese hechizo a mi madre-respondí furiosa y con algo de sarcasmo

-si lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer-

-pues ya no lo recordaras mas ¡Empecemos!-lanzo un golpe hacia mi cara pero fácilmente lo esquive,era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-para ser enana eres fuerte,como puedes serlo con esa estatura-se burlo de mi ,golpe bajo

-por lo menos soy fuerte no como este debilucho,que roba la energía de los demás-respondí

-pues eso pienso hacer enana-vi como retrocedió y su aura aumento,trataba de quitarme mi energía pero no tenía que mantenerme calmada

-haber si escapas de esta-me mando una bola de energía de sus manos y así me lanzo varias .eso aumento su furia,puse en marcha mi plan,empezó a lazar puñetazos yo esquivaba mientras hacia una camino en espiral...

 _Narra Ranma_

Salí corriendo del Dojo me fui hacia donde Zur peleaba,lo que no me di cuenta es que Akane me estaba siguiendo

-oye Akane ve al Dojo, todo va a estar bien yo ayudare a Zur-le dije mientras seguía corriendo pero me ignoro y seguio corriendo detrás de mi,llegue al terreno baldío

vi como Zur esquivaba los golpes de este tipo pero en lo que ma me fije fue que estaba formando un camino de espiral ,me llego a la mente que va a ser el dragón volador

.cuando ya estaba llegando al centro,tome a Akane entre mis brazos progiendola con mi cuerpo

-¡DRAGÓN VOLADOR!-grito Zur,pero había otra cosa,vi como en sus manos se generaba una energía color rojiza ,vino a mi mente esa vez que Ryoga hizo el rugido de León.¡Claro!...

 _Narra Akane_

Me sorprendi mucho,viendo como esa pequeña peliroja estaba luchando contra un ser poderoso. creo que Ranma apenas si le gana pero no es momento de pensar en Ranma,le he tomado mucho cariño a Zur-chan es como si el destino quiso que nos conociéramos,me arrepiento muchísimo lo ultimo que le dije...

De pronto regrese a la realidad,sentí como Ranma me aferraba mas a su cuerpo...

-¡EL RUGIDO DEL LEON!- escuche a Zur-chan gritar,por primera vez en mi vida sentí la gran energía que me soltó cuando termino el ataque de Zur-chan

Me separe de Ranma y busque con la mirada a Zur-chan,ahí estaba tirada en el suelo casi inconsciente ,solté un suspiro y me eche a correr a su barrí por el suelo y me preocupe mucho-¡No respira!-le grite a Ranma y el hizo lo mismo que yo la tomo por los hombros y la sacude con fuerza

-¡no...no...no,NO ZUR NO ME HAGAS ESTO!QUIERES QUE ME DE UN INFRTO!-grita Ranma desesperado,vi como las lagrimas salían de sus ojo y no dude de en hacer lo mismo ,sentí como mis mejillas estaban húmedas bañadas en lagrimas...

 _Narra Ranma_

Estaba ahí entre mis brazos, con un poco de tierra en la cara su piel blanca pero no tanto como la de Akane y un toque morenesco como el mio,mis lagrimas caían en su bello a mi mente lo sucedido en jusenkyo, Akane en mis brazos "muerta" y empece a gritar con todas mis fuerzas...

-NO !ME HAGAS ESTO DE NUEVO KAMI!-

-POR QUE ME HACES SUFRIR-

Cuando a un hombre le quitan su hija...se siente un gran vacío en el interior...no importa si es adoptada o no...

Senti como unos brazos de rodean el cuello,abro los ojos y ahí esta ella con sus hermosos ojos azul-grisesco sonriéndome...la estreche mas en mis brazos y deje de llorar ella con sus pulgares removía las lagrimas que aun quedaban

-papa-pronuncio debilmente

-Zur...-respondo

-ya no llores estoy aqui con ustedes-sonrió levemente,volte a ver a Akane que no quitaba la cara de felicidad,sentí como me la arebataba de mis brazos y acariciaba su pelo

-que bonito-escuche la voz de el tipo este que su nombre no me lo algo de sarcasmo,veo que aun esta tirado y débil

-te toca papa-volte a ver a Zur y se mostraba seria-solo usa el Dragon volador y lo lograras -me susurro en el oído

-bien -respondo-Akane,cuida de Zur-le digo volteándola a ver

-si-respondo,las deje ahí y me aproxime a el tipo

-bien ahora me toca a mi -le digo

-muy bien-y me tiro un golpe ,me rozo la mejilla y me hizo una cortada leve

-para ser un artista marcial eres muy lento-

-tu no te quedas atras-respondí secamente ?era el momento ahora o nunca?termine de hacer la espiral.

-Dragon volador-exclame y el tipo salió volando-este sera tu...-después se desplomo en el suelo

-fin-dije,Y así fue pronto se desvaneció su cuerpo,me acerque a Akane que aun tenía a Zur en brazos,vi como Akane la acariciaba su mejilla con inmensa ternura,hasta me ruborize con tan linda escena,me fije y Zur tenía los ojos cerrados,iba a pregunta por Akane se adelanto

-esta agotada por eso se durmió-tome a Zur y la cargue de forma de caballito-no importa es normal-respondí

-ya todo acabo-me dijo Akane

-si...-mientras caminábamos al Dojo con la puesta del sol...

 **Konichiwa!,si lose tarde demasiado la razón es que me robaron mi laptop y ahora estoy con un iPad si pero no se preocupen ya paso todo yo estoy bien**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y no dejare de actualizar bueno no me tardare tanto espero que les haya gustado este capítulo**

 **Byebye**

 **-Zur-**


	10. Chapter 11

_Narra Zurgan_

Me desperté,la luz del sol se reflejaba en mi cara atraves del ventanal del cuarto .me dolía la cabeza y el cuello,mire a mi alrededor y no estaba...

-de seguro esta desayunando-me deje así misma

Me Levante con pesadez de mi futon ,decidí que tomaría un baño así que aliste mi ropa,una camisa China morada fuerte con broches negros y unos pantalones igual negros y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño...

Despues de un rato,baje a la cocina y vi que estaba la tia kasumi lávando los trastes...

-buenos dias pequeña Zur-chan- dijo con una sonrisa

-buenos dias-respondí igual

-ten-me dio una carta-me dijo Ranma-kun que te la entregara-me dio mucha curiosidad así que la abrí

"primero que nada,buenos dias niña...

Hoy no pude estar contigo,ni los próximos 15 fuimos de viaje de entrenamiento (hablo de la colada de Akane y yo) nos fuimos a la montaña del sur de Tokyo, asi que no te preocupes por nosotros..

Te queremos (mas yo)

Ranma S. Y Akane T."

-aaaah-solté un suspiro,bueno...tendré que esperar 15 dias para que vuelvan

Tenia hambre-rgggg-mi estomago rugió ,se me antojo un okonomiyaki y **pensé** en ir a visitar a Ukyo-san,fui a ponerme las zapatillas negras y la boina morado claro

-En un rato vuelvo- dije

-esta bien-me respondió mi tia y me fui al ucchan's...me detuve un momento a contemplar el lago que me inspiraba paz...

Segui mi camino y pase por el terreno baldío y un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar lo que paso-una lagrima recorre mi mejilla-pero rápidamente la seque y seguí mi rumbo después de 10 minutos por fin llegue,me moría de hambre y mi estomago lo dice-rggggg-

-buenos dias,Ukyo-san-respondí feliz

-buenos dias,Zur-chan-respondió igualmente

-me das uno de camarón con verduras,por favor-

-claro,enseguida-y empezó a cocinar -y...como ha estado Ran-chan-pregunto su cara reflejaba lo triste que seguía

-pues,hoy se fue de viaje de entrenamiento con Akane-chan-le dije

-¿y como se veía?-dijo mientras me servia el okonomiyaki

-no lo se,solo me dejo una carta-

-no he podido olvidarlo...-sus ojos se humedecían

-tal vez,confundí el sentimiento de amor que le tengo-empezó a llorar-con su amistad...-empezo a sollozar,deje de comer y me pare de mi asiento .fui al otro lado de la barra donde esta Ukyo-san y la abrase

 _FLASH BACK UKYO_

Cuando Ran-chan se fue...vi como Shampoo dio la vuelta y se fue al Neko-haten dio su palabra de amazona ya no hizo nada...nada ,solo llorar

Kodachi trato de lastimar a Akane pero rápido la detuve con mi espátula gigante ella juro vengarse .y yo...solo llore, perdí la guerra, no puedo hacer nada,no voy a guardarle rencor a nadie...

 _FIN DE FLASH BACK UKYO_

-ya no he podido sacar ese recuerdo de mi mente...-me dijo estrechando me mas en sus brazos

-perdóname,Ukyo-san...pero fue lo correcto,sabes que ellos se aman mutuamente-me sentí muy mal en ese momento-se que pronto encontraras a tu príncipe azul-le di ánimos

-no,no...elegisteis bien-me dijo aun ,estábamos abrazadas

Despues de un rato me fui para el Dojo y cuando entre ,el maestro trato de ponerme un traje de baño color rosa con estampado de flores amarillas pero tuve que golpearlo en la cabeza,me asome ala sala y estaban mis abuelos jugando shogi y la tia Nabiky contando sus ganancias

-aaaah-suspire pesadamente "estos 15 dias van a hacer muy largos"pensé

Me fui un rato al Dojo,tenía ganas de entrenar un rato

-si me necesitan estaré en el Dojo-informe

-si entrena duro,para que mantengas el futuro del Dojo en pie-dijo mi abuelo Soun

Y algo así fueron estos 15 dias...

 **15 dias después…**

por fin llegan hoy,me encuentro acostada en frente del estanque sobre el pasto,admirando el cielo y respiro profundamente y exhalo...solo me quiero relajar

-que bien se siente estar así...-murmurie,el dia esta muy fresco,llevo puesto un lindo vestido blanco con tirantes ,así me refrescaría mejor

"ya llegamos"escuche...me dio tanta pereza pararme así que decidí hacer una pequeña bromita...cerré mis párpados fingiendo estar dormida,escucho pasos acercandose...

 _Narra Ranma_

-ya llegamos-dijimos Akane y yo

-voy a dejar las cosas en mi habitación-me dijo

-yo voy a buscar a esa mocosa...-dije en broma antes de sentir el mazo de Akane e mi cabeza

-¡Oye,no le llames así!-me reclamo-Baka...-escuche antes de que subiera a su habitación

Yo me fui a buscar a Zur,camine por el pasillo que lleva hacia el estanque y me asome...esta ahí recostada en el pasto,me acerque cautelosamente vi que estaba dormida

-despierta...-ssusurre

-ya llegue-dije un poco mas alto,me agache y con un dedo toque su cachete y no hay ninguna reacción por parte de ella...La empece a sacudir y nada pasaba,tuve una idea...mano se pone en su pequeña cintura y le empiezo a dar cosquillas

Espere una reacción y vi como su cara se tormaba roja ,abrió los ojos de golpe y estallo a carcajadas

-estaba dormida-me hizo un puchero

-jaja claro-sarcasmo

Senti como me abrazaba-te extrañe papi…-murmurio

-yo también…-correspondí su abrazo

 _Narración normal_

Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta es que aquella pelí-azul,miraba por la ventana a ese par,con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-no, otra vez...-murmurio llevando su mano a la boca y corrió con direccion al baño...

 **Adelanto del capítulo siguiente…**

 **"-Ranma ,es que quiero decirte que yo..yo-**

 **-dime-**

 **-estoy...-!RAYOS¡, Ya no escuche cerraron la puerta.."**

 **Es todo por hoy :)-Zur-**


	11. Chapter 12

**Ranma1/2 no me pertenece. le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

 _Narra Zurgan_ **  
**

-Aaah-otro suspiro por parte mí no se por que...

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegaron,he notado cambios en la relación RxA,casi siempre los veo si no es estudiando es riendo o platicando,que bipolares (U.U")

Pero lo mas raro es que Akane-chan ha estado con mareos y ha vomitado Mucho...mmmm,que raro...

 **FLASH BACK**

estabamos en el comedor esperando a que la comida este lista.

-Kasumi-chan!-grito el abuelo Soun-ya casi esta la comida,me muero de hambre-

-en un momento-respondió amablemente

-ya Ranma te va a ir a ayudar-dijo el abuelo Genma mientras lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo paro y empujo

-si tanto quieres ¡Ve tu!-y empezaron a pelearse

-ya voy yo-dije ya un poco cansada

-yo voy a ayudarles-dijo Akane-chan

Vaya…que hoy si vamos a comer bien,pescado con verduras y arroz.

Yo lleve el arroz a la mesa,todo estaba bien estábamos en paz,yo miraba el estanque...perdida en mi mundo.

-compermiso-exclamo Akane-chan,mientras se paraba y corría con direccion al baño y con la mano en su boca...

Todos nos quedamos perplejos por su acción ,pero papa fue el único que reacciono,se paro y la acompaño al baño

-¡WoW!,el cuñadito se preocupa por mi hermanita.-dijo la tia Nabiky

-vio eso Tendo-kun-

-claro que si Saotome-kun-

-pronto habra boda,ellos se quieren-exclamaron felices mis abuelos,llorando a mares

-dejen de ser tan exagerados-dijo mi tia fastidiada

-déjalos Nabiky están en su momento-dijo la tia Kasumi

mientras todos "celebraban" yo me escape con direccion al baño,me fui cautelosamente para que no me descubrieran...escucho sollozos y vi como Akane-chan llora mientras mi papa la consolaba

-Ranma,tengo algo importante que decirte-

-dime-

-es que...yo...yo,estoy...-¡Rayos!, cerraron la puerta,me fui al patio de atras con vista al baño,no alcanzaba la ventana,no escuchaba un banquito y me subí en el apenas si podía ver...veo algo que me sonroja toda y me saca una sonrisa de felicidad,oh kami que kawaii,me pare de puntitas un poco mas para tener mejor besan con tanto amor,es como una película romántica que vi

-son tan kawaiis...-susurre,rompieron el beso y empezaron a hablar,me pare un poquito mas de puntas,trate de leer sus labios,otro poquito mas.

-te amo...-es lo único que alcanze a leer de sus labios ante de perder el equilibrio y caerme de espaldas.

-¡Ouch!-escame sobando mi espalda,ups..creo que hice mucho ruido mejor me voy,me fui corriendo para el comedo

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

oh pero que lindos son"no voy a decir nada a los demás,no quiero que haya boda toda vía ,no hasta que ellos aun así me pregunto de que hablaban en el baño..."pensé

/

 _Narra Ranma_

Estaba caminando por la barda,no hiba a ningún lado solo estaba perdído en mis pensamientos...hoy estaba vestido con una playera verde claro de manga larga y los pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos,un bonito conjunto chino

Hoy recibí una noticia que me hizo muy feliz ,hoy supe que voy a...

-!Maldicion!-exclame enojado,otra vez la viejita me mojo,tendré que ir a cambiarme,la verdad es que no puedo creer que...

-¡Ranma!-y me vuelven a interrumpir,era de nuevo Ryoga

-¡que quieres maldito cerdo!-exclame furioso

-he encontrado una técnica en la cual te puedo ganar-tomo posición de combate

-bien terminemos con esto de una vez-me puse igual en posición

-¡Ranma!-gritaron mi nombre..yo reconozco esa voz

-mama...-dije sin poder creerlo

-no es de buena educación pelear en un lugar publico y de esa forma-me señalo,olvide que estaba transformado en mujer

-vámonos-me agarro de la muñeca y me jalo,parecía molesta

"pero igual estoy muy feliz de verte mama"pensé

Luego recibirás una gran sorpresa

/

 _Narra Akane_

Estoy tan feliz,hoy le dije la noticia Ranma y no se fue como yo lo esperaba al contrario me dio todo el apoyo necesario,ayy! cada dia me sorprende mas...

"Es necesario guardar el secreto,no quiero otra boda fallida"pensé mientras me toco el vientre

Esta vez no..

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaba en el consultorio del doctor Tofu esperando los resultados de los análisis,me moría de los nervios

-bien Akane,aqui están los resultados de los análisis-dijo mientras abría el sobre

-wow,felicidades Akane, estas embarazada...-dijo un poco sorprendido,pero feliz por mi

-…-me quede si habla,las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos,tenía miedo

-¿No estas feliz?-pregunto el doctor un poco asustado

-claro,es solo que…-dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas

-¿Tienes miedo que el padre no lo acepte y te deje?-dijo

-si,por esa razón tengo miedo doctor-

-¿Se pude saber el nombre del padre-

-Ranma…-respondí en un susurro

-oh,pequeña Akane,es de Ranma de quien hablamos,el no seria capas de dejarte y menos así-

-tiene razón doctor se lo diré hoy mismo-dije decidida y después de un rato hablándome de que hacer o no hacer,me fui al Dojo

y así supe de la gran sorpresa que se van a dar cuando se enteren…

"si tu papa se le ocurre huir,no me importaría aun así te tendría, cariño"le dije a mi bebe mientras me tocaba el vientre

/

Llego la hora de la comida,mas al rato le daría la noticia a Ranma,como siempre el Baka se pelea con su papa , yo fui a ayudar a traer la comida y hoy vamos a comer pescado…

Me dio asco el olor y creo que voy a…

-compermiso-dije rápido mientras corría al baño

Al poco tiempo llego Ranma y me abrazo por la espalda,el miedo del rechazo me invadió de nuevo y empeze a llorar

-Akane,que pasa Koishii-me dijo cariñosamente

-Ranma tengo algo importante que decirte.…-

-dime-me dice con su mirada llena de amor

-es que…yo…yo…-me comía el miedo y los nervios

-dime Koishii,que están importante…-

-estoy…-me interrumpió poniéndome un dedo en los labios,se paro y cerro la puerta ,es mejor para que no nos escuchen-estoy…-"ya Akane,dilo"me dije así misma

-!estoy embarazada¡-exclame,espere una reacción alguna pero no,como no hacia nada empeze a llorar de nuevo...sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos y poco a poco fui correspondiendo el beso,cerrando mis ojos y poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros y el me tomo por la cintura

-enserio,dime que no es mentira.-

-te lo juro-

-vamos a ser padres-exclamo feliz

-te amo-dijimos al mismo tiempo,pero escuchamos a alguien que se cayo pero no le tomamos importancia en ese momento

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**


	12. Chapter 13

**Los Personajes** **de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen,si no a la gran Rumiko-sensei**

 **-personajes hablan-**

 **"personajes piensan"**

 **(interrupción y/o dialogo de algún personaje)**

 **Hoy me dio ganas de poner diálogos XD disfrútenlo**

 _Narra Ranma_

Hoy me encontré con mi mama cerca del parque,le invite un helado el cual acepto gustosa,como toda via estaba convertido en mujer no dude en ir al baño a hecharme agua caliente,despues nos fuimos a sentar a una banca que estaba debajo de un árbol de sakura

-¿como te ha ido mama?-pregunte

-todo va bien hijo, y a ti ¿como te va?-

-Pues bien…-no mentí

-te noto algo alterado-

-es que…tengo que decirte algo-Esta verdaderamente nervioso

-¿que sucede?,¿necesitas ayuda en algo?-

-amm,si necesito tu ayuda-

-dime-

-me ha pasado algo "sorprendente" si se puede decir así-Ella escuchaba atenta

-¿es algo malo?-se asusto,pensó que me metí en problemas

-No,no,no…todo lo contrario-me da mucha pena decirlo,pero es mi mama ella comprenderá

-es que…yo…-tartamudie

-…-

-"vamos eres un Saotome,dilo de una vez"-pensé

-embaraze a Akane-por fin lo dije con la cara roja

-…-se quedo pensando-felicidades hijo,estoy feliz por ustedes-me dio un abrazo

-pero hay una cuestión-

-dime-

-no nos hemos casado-se separo de mi y me miro amenazante,yo trage duro-¡glup!-

-¡RANMA!-oh si se molesto

-es-espera-dije nervioso

-nada de eso,primero se tenían que casar-dijo hecha una furia

-lose mama,por eso necesito tu ayuda-

-en que-

-en decirles a nuestros padres-

-y por que quieren que yo les diga-

-a ti te escucharían-

-¿no se quieren casar?,¿es eso?-

-claro que si mama es solo que nosotros queremos llevar a acabo el evento-

-¿tu la amas hijo?-

-mas que a mi propia vida-dije sin dudarlo,Akane es mía Y yo suyo en cuerpo y alma

 **(publico:oh!3**

 **Ranma:yo no diría tales cursilerías es solo la persona que escribe esto no se le ocurre nada**

 **Zurgan;¡Oye!**

 **Ranma:es la verdad)**

-esta bien les ayudare-

-gracias mama-Nos dimos un cálido abrazo

-ohhh pequeño…-dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello

 **(Ranma;estoy mas alto**

 **Zurgan:deja de interrumpir!)**

-mama,hay a algo mas-me miro a los ojos con cara seria-te quiero presentar a una chica muy importante para mi…

 _Narra Zurgan_

-"donde te habrás metido papa"-pensé llevo "años" buscandolo por toda la casa y no esta el señor

Después de suspirar cansada me dirigí a tomar un baño,el entrenamiento fue duro esta vez,cada vez el maestro lo pone mas difícil

Estaba en la habitación de "mama"wow hace mucho que la llamo así .será por que no quiero causar rostros rojos entre ellos,bueno,el punto es que me ayudaba con mi vestimenta era tiempos de calor y por eso me regalo un vestido naranja con tirantes y un sombrero blanco grande que hacia juego con el vestido que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas

Luego me explico que ese vestido se lo regalo su papa cuando era una niña de mi edad,yo me negué rotundamente,de seguro era algo muy importante para ella

Despues de que me convenciera de quedármelo me ayudo a hacerme un peinado,no éramos expertas en eso pero aptamos por algo sencillo .me hizo una medía cola, dejando lo que restaba de mi cabello suelto y mi flequillo bien acomodado,dijo que me vei espectacular

Ahora era mi turno,yo le ayudaba a elegir un vestido bonito pero sencillo

Y elegimos uno amarillo sin tirantes pero con unos lazos que se sujetaban a su cuello y al mismo tiempo el vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas,después nos pusimos a charlar un poco:

-oye,Zur-chan-me llamo-que opinarías si tuvieras un hermano,es pura casualidad-

-pues me sentiría feliz,siempre quise un hermano-dije-le enseñaría artes marciales,jugaríamos a las atrapadas,hasistiriamos a la misma escuela y luchar con el-respondi

-eso me alegra-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿a que va todo eso?-pregunte

-pues nada mas para saber que piensas-me respondió,esto es raro

Hablamos de otras cosas por un rato,tenía que estudiar para su prueba en la universidad haci que me fui a dar un paseo por allí

Recorde que no he visitado últimamente a Rey,así que me encamine a su mansión,cuando llegue a la mansión me recibió Tanaka-san el mayordomo

-bienvenida Zurgan-sama-

-buena tarde Tanaka-san-

-¿viene a visitar a el joven Rey?-

-hai-

-en un momento viene,por favor siéntese-

-gracias-y se fue a buscar al joven Rey

Conosco a Tanaka-san cuando estuve de entrenamiento para vence a kiminok,vine a casa de Rey y ellos me recibieron con gusto,los papas de Rey estaban de vacaciones por su aniversario,mientras Rey hacia sus deberes,Tanaka-san me ayudaba en lo que necesitaba

Por cierto se esta tardando demasiado-Baka…-murmurie

-¿A quien le dices Baka,eh?-por fin bajo

\- a quien mas-dije levantandome,shimatta,olvide que soy mas baja que el

-No se,dime lo tu pequeña-puso su mano en mi cabello y lo revolvió

-oye,me despeinas-dije con un puchero,el solo rio.

-vamos,te invito un helado-

-esta bien-accedí y así empezo nuestra cita ¡No de esas citas ,no! De amigos

Nos fuimos a la heladería y pedimos 2 sencillos,yo de fresa y el de chocolate,fuimos al parque y nos sentamos en el pasto y estábamos debajo de un árbol de sakura

 **(Escritora:por si no entienden,ellos estaban del otro lado del árbol donde estaba Ranma y su mama)**

Conversamos,reímos,jugábamos,todo iva de Maravilla hasta que…

-kawaii hime-sama-era Li-que haces con este tipo-yo estaba por responder cuando Rey se me adelanto

-nada que te importe-

-vámonos querida,no te juntes con el-de jalo del barazo

-ella esta conmigo que no ves-me agarro de la cintura atrayendo me hacia el

-ella es mía-

-¡claro que no!-dije

-suelta a mi novia-dijo Rey,esperen ¿Dijo,novia…?,me quede paralizada pero sonrojada

-ella no puede salar con un tipo como tu-

-pues créelo-Li se quedo molesto

-luego nos vemos,my lady-me dio un beso en la mano y se fue

-hasta que se va-dijo fastidiado

-si-dije muy suave,nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el lo rompió

-oye,espero que no te enojes por que dije que fueras mi novia,solo lo hice para que no nos molestara mas-aclaro sonrojado

-no te preocupes-

Nos despedimos y cada quien se fue por su camino,me fui ala casa, ya era hora de la comida

-ya llegue-anuncie,e quite las sandalias y entre y fui a la cocina!etaba distraída que choque con alguien sin darme cuenta

-gomenasai-dije mientras levantaba mi rostro,vi a una señora se vía joven

 **(Nodoka:oh me alaga)**

-tranquila linda,¿Tu estas bien?-me dijo sacudiendo mi vestido-aaaa kawaii desu-dijo agarrando mis mejillas

-arigato- respondi como pude

Escuche unos pasos venir…

-wow,llegastes-dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello

-me despeinas,papa-hice un puchero,el solo rio

-¿Dijo papa?-dijo la señora del kimono con una…¿Katana? en mano

-eh mm, si mama-¿Mama?-en seguida te explico-la llevo al comedor¿Y,yo que?¿Me quedo paradá o que?-"no soy un poste"-pense

Como no sabia que hacer me fui al cuarto de Akane-chan,ellá estaba dormida en su cama

 **(publico;no en el suelo Baka)**

Me fije en su vientre y vi que engordo,tendrá que hacer mas ejercicio,me puse a mirorear su cuarto y me fije que en su escritorio tenía un libro

-TODO SOBRE TU EMBARAZO-leí el titulo,vi que también tenía nombres de bebes tanto como niña como niño

Me gustaron solo 4;

Takeshi

Hiro

Sakura

Mitsuky

No le di importancia y volví a la sala,etaba la señora conversando con papa quien me hizo una seña de que me acercara a ellos

-preséntate-me dijo papa

-mi nombre es Saotome Zurgan,practico artes marciales,tengo 10años y mi papa es el-dije señalándolo

-oh,mi niña. entonces es verdad-dijo aabrazándome

-no comprendo-respondi

-soy tu abuela-me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

-Abu…ela…¿Tengo una abuelita?-pregunte mirando a papa el cual asintió,pasamos juntas todo el dia y me quede dormida…

Desperte y vi que estaba en el Dojo,papa estaba entrenando

-Oye papa-llame su aatención

-dime-

-mama ha engordado…-

Fin

Nos vemos en el prox


	13. Chapter 14

_Narra Akane_

Hoy es el dia,hoy Ranma y yo les daremos la gran noticia…estoy nerviosa…quien no lo estaría

Desde que la tia Nodoka se ha quedado en casa por estos dos dias no ha dejado de cuidarme y hacer comentarios…¿Vergonzosos?si se pude decir así

 **Flash Back**

-buenos dias,Akane-chan-

-buenos,tia Nodoka-

-¿como has estado?,espero que te estés cuidando mucho-

-ammm,si claro-

-¿no tienes antojo de algo?-

-no para nada-

-estoy aqui para lo que se te ofresca querida-

-gra-gracias-

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **es** la hora de la cena,todos estabamos comiendo tranquilamente,platicando de lo que nos ha pasado en el dia

-esto esta muy rico abuelita-dijo la pequeña peliroja a lado mio

-oh, mi niña me alagas-respondio la tia

Senti como Ranma me daba la mano por debajo de la mesa,mire su rostro y vi como asentia,yo hice lo mismo como deciendo que ya era el momento,tenia miedo a lo que nos dijeran,aun que tengamos el apoyo de tia Nodoka no es lo suficiente

-tenemos que darles un anuncio a todos-dijo Ranma,teniamos la atencion de todos

-es una noticia que les sorprendera-dije con pena,mire a Ranma y el me miro a mi

-ESTAMOS ESPERANDO UN HIJO-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo,no paso el minuto y nuestros padres abrazados llorando,kasumi sorprendida,tia Nodoka feliz y Nabiky con una sonrisa en sus labios,pero de esas sonrisas¿sarcasticas?

-¿Saotome,escucho eso?-

-claro que si Tendo-

-HABRA BODA-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con lagrimas

-vaya,se lo tenian guardadito-

-no molestes Nabiky-respondi

luego de que se pongan a fantasear nuestros padres de:"mañana hay boda"O de"hay que ir a decorar"también de.."necesitamos invitaciones".una gota bajando sobre nuestras frentes,pero nosotros también teníamos condiciones y un plan llamado:tia Nodoka

después que la tia Nodoka los hiciera entrar en razón y que lo llevaran todo con calma,Ranma y Zurgan desaparecieron solo pensé en el único lugar donde pueden estar...

 _Narra Ranma_

no se que le pasa,no me quiere hablar,escucha y ni mirar mi paciencia se esta acabando..y no creo que soportaremos estar aqui mucho tiempo.

-me puedes hacer caso-

-...-

-oye te estoy hablando,llevas recostada allí mucho tiempo y no me deberías dar la espalda eso es de muy mala educación-

-...-

-QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO-la sacudo un poco y ve que esta dormida-mmph,ya veras-estaba un poco molesto

-Ranma?-escuche su linda voz y se fue esa molestia

-que pasa Akane?-

-nada solo que los andaba buscando-se sienta alado mio-esta creciendo muy rápido,no crees?-

-quien?-

-pues quien mas baka!-

-el bebe,claro-

-yo hablaba de Zurgan pero... también, el o ella esta creciendo-

-si lo se,pero es el, yo se que va a ser niño-

-y como lo sabes?-

-solo se-

que ella descanse-me tomo la mano

-vale...-me levante primero y luego la ayude,di un ultimo vistazo al cuarto y luego me fui...

 _Narra Zurgan_

ESTA EMBARAZADA?!...no puedo creerlo,con razón estaba engordando mucho,me fui sigilosamente de la sala y me fui al cuarto...de veras debería haber ido con ellos o mas bien alcanzarlos en las montañas.

que me pasa?...acaso estoy celosa?...quien no lo estaría. escucho pasos acercándose,que hago?que hago?,me voy a hacer la dormida...no le voy a hacer caso

ahora llego otra persona y al parecer es Akane...salo platican y ya!

ya se van,pero me tengo que asegurar.

-al fin-dije parando me

-yo me voy,van a andar muy ocupados con la celebración de el bebe-salte por la ventana y m fui con dirección al parque,no volvería en un rato

estuve caminando,caminando y caminando,estuvo un clima tan feo,el viento eran tan fuerte pero tan fuerte solo pude mantener los ojos entrecerrados,y en un momento... POW! todo se volvió negro para mi

 **konochiwa n.n**

 **como han estado?,se dirán que por que tarde tanto en actualizar,simplemente no tengo tiempo...ahora se diran que les veo cara de estupidos pero,es la pura verdad,me han metido en proyectos diferentes como wattpads,roles,entrevistas,un me invitaron a hacer un manga,el primer manga donde saldria Zurgan...pero al final se tuvo que suspender tristemente,pero ahora estoy con una amiga en un wattpad,no es de anime pero es muy buena su historia se llama "lo inesperado"by itzelinaGtz,se las recomiendo**

 **un saludo**

 **Zurgan n.n**


	14. Mi regreso

Estuve caminando, caminando y caminando, el clima estuvo muy feo, el viento era tan fuerte pero tan fuerte , casi me arrastraba y apenas se podía ver, tenía los ojos entre cerrados , y en un momento...POW! Todo se volvió negro para mi.

-waaaaa!.-me espante un poco, después de ese momento se calmó un poco el viento, abrí los ojos y todavía era obscuro , creo que tengo algo en mi cara...me lo quite y vi que era un folleto.

-mm?...concurso de combate,el ganador tendrá la oportunidad de viajar a cualquier parte del mundo...bienvenidos adultos y jóvenes.-leí en voz alta -cualquier parte del mundo?..- me pregunté...entonces , tuve una idea...el concurso es para categoría infantil y adultos...cualquiera de las 2 se puede llevar el premio...si ganamos el combate...ganamos el viaje y ese viaje puede se a...- A CHINA! , Tengo que llegar rápido a la casa.-

/

 **Narradora normal**

La pequeña pelirroja corría por la calle de noche , solo se podía ver la luz de los faros y las estrellas...ella con esperanza , espera la aprobación de la familia para participar.

La pequeña tenía la respiración agitada de tanto corres...la adrenalina que tenía era impresionante, des pues de dar la noticia , se iría directamente a entrenar, abre la puerta y se quita los zapatos...

-papá! Papá! Oigan, tengo una maravillosa noticia.- anuncia la pelirroja mientras ve las expresiones de todos que estaban en la sala viendo la televisión...

-¿qué pasa pequeña?.- dice la señora Saotome, algo ansiosa por saber

-si ,di nos qué pasa niña.- dijo el maestro Hapossai hachado en el suelo

-Estaba afuera, caminando y me cayo un folleto en la cara , el folleto dice que va a ver una competición de Artes Marciales y que es para niños y adultos .- dice la chiquilla con emoción

-Nah! Para que voy si ya sé que les voy a ganar a todos .- dijo el joven con trenza

-Ranma! No seas arrogante, si no quieres ir no vayas y ya.- contestó la peliazul

-No! Esa no es la mejor parte...si no el que gane , tiene la oportunidad de ir a cualquier parte del mundo!.-

-así que? No tengo ganas de viajar.-

-Ranma , hijo ,si que eres tonto! , Podrías ir a china a los estanques encantados!.- dijo la señora S. Ella solo vio su hijo pararse e ir al Dojo a entrenar -¿ tú no piensas ir?.- le dice a su marido que estaba conversó en Panda

-" No me queda de otra".- decía el cartel del señor Genma y se fue al Dojo a entrenar junto con su hijo.

-yo! Yo! También quiero ir!- decía la niñita casi hechandose a correr detrás de los mayores

-un momento jovencita! Nos debes una explicación!-decía la joven Akane

-sobre?.- decía "parando su carro"* mientras era detenida por Akane ,que la agarraba del cuello de su camisa.

-el por que estabas afuera hasta estas horas.- decía con cierto enfado

-ah bueno...yo...creí que estarían mas ocupados en sus cosas a que se ocuparon de mi, obviamente no pido mucho, pero desde aquella noticia siento que me olvidan...-

-¡pero eso nos es motivo para salirse!.- decía aun enfadada

-¡ya! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI MAMÁ! .- soltó la niña sin pensar en lo que dijo hasta que se dio cuenta al ver el rostro de la joven sorprendida y triste -yo...lo siento.- fue lo que dijo antes de irse corriendo

-pequeña...- la señora Saotome angustia por lo que su nieta y la joven hablan discutido hace unos momentos.

-ahhhh que bueno que no tuve hijos.- dijo el maestro mientras suspiraba

-usted cierre la boca...-dijo la hermana Nabiki mientras volteaba a ver al mayor

Akane con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos que todavía no salía del shock, se dio la vuelta a ver a los presentes que estaban en la habitación (la sala)

-disculpen pero me ire a dormir.- y se marcho (autora; y a su barco lo nombro libertad :"v XD) a su habitación con el corazón algo roto

Mientras que la pequeña pelirroja iba hacia dirección al dojo a entrenar para ir a la competición, ya que ella también podría ganar e ir a china a los estanques y lo primero que vio fue al abuelo Genma dormido en un rincón, dirigió la mirada al centro y vio a su joven padre entrenando sin pausa alguna

-¿necesitas algo?.- hablo el joven mientras seguía en lo suyo

-es lógico que quiero entrenar...

-¿para?

-participar en el torneo

-ni lo pienses, en categoría infantil solo van a haber puros morros (niños) no va a ver ninguna niña, serias la única ,y pues ,creo que no es correcto golpear a una mujer aun que este mas fuerte

-eso es lo de menos, el combate es para todos , no importa su genero ni su edad ,si no ,las habilidades que cada uno puede tener.- el joven estaba asombrado por la pequeña "lección" que la niña le dejo

-bien, si te crees tan ruda y tan savia.- se acerca a ella- entonces golpéame

-estas seguro de lo que me pides?.- advirtió

-claro, se que eres demasiado fuerte y quiero ver cuando puedo aguantar de ti

-bien, ¡aquí voy! .- se puede ver el puño de la niña ser aventado ( por ella misma) hacia dirección al abdomen del mayor, solo se vio un golpe en seco

-¿eso es todo?.- decía anonado , solo vea a la niña retreceder

-solo espera.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- 1...2...3..- y se puede ver a aquel trenzado siendo disparando por el poder del golpe ya recibido antes .- tardara un poco en bajar...- por lo mientras, pensaba en una disculpa para aquella peliazul

 _ **Autora:He vuelto... gracias por leer el cap**_


End file.
